I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of supports, and in particular, the present invention is concerned with cigarette lighter supports having a clip for attaching these supports to an article of apparel, such as a belt or a pocket opening.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Supports releaseably attachable to an article of apparel such as a belt or shirt pocket of the user for carrying useful articles are known. Examples of supports of this type in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. De. 203,101; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,464,659; 1,516,848; 1,913,142; 3,157,927; 3,326,433; 2,536,725; and 4,176,773. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for supporting articles with the support attached to an article of apparel.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.